tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrome Regios
The Bannared Mare Inn is an RP/Drawing blog created by Christian Mariano in October 2012 and is now Owned by Joyce Diza. It Portrays an Equinox (Original Race made my Christian) A Race of much like ponies only full Anthro-type beings who walks on two legs and has arms and fingers, they retain their tail and horns but do not have wings, Rare breeed of Equinox are those who actually have wings and even more rare if you have two of a kind in one Equinox. Biography Chrome is a Winged Anthro Equinox From Skyrim, but now a Pegasus with Dragonborn blood and Alchemistic Abilities. History Chrome Lived in Skyrim for almost 18 years woking as a bounty hunter along with her brother Raven. After knowing that she was a Dragonborn, her responsibilities grew more and more difficult. One mission after another she was soon called to Whiterun and helped the towns folk of their minor and major problems, thus proytrayed as the Champion of Whiterun, and when Solitude learned about her... she was soon hired for various jobs and at the same time, help save Tamriel from Alduin, while seeing different obstacles and unusual things... One day, just after the Summer Solstice Celebration. Chrome and Raven had another job to hunt down a Bandit for sealing the Crystal of Zenth from Whiterun. After a long hike on the mountain, they discover a cave, knwing that they both are tired, they decided to rest for a while... Raven, being bored to death, decides to explore inside the cave, Chrome also joined her brother and looked around... Going deeper into the caverns, they saw a small shrine of the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon... Sensing danger, Chrome asked her brother to leave at once, but he didn't listen... instead he went to the shrine for a closer look. Upon touching the shrine, a bright white light flashed and blasted Chrome and Raven out of the cave falling all the way back to the foot of the mountain and after words, Chrome's vision became dark... After some time, Chrome woke up on an ashed-filled ground. As she got up, she was greeted by a scene of utter destruction. The town of Windhelm, had been destroyed. Houses were burned, and the townsfolk were either mangled or burned to a crisp. Chrome was both confused and frightened... The first thing in her mind to come was her Brother, she looked around but didn't saw him. He ventured off to the ruined town bot no one was there. After a while, she saw several White run soldiers running inside the town, she smiled knowing that finally someone can tell her what happened, but instead of them replying to her, they surround her with weapons pointed at her! When she asked what was going on, the commander of the soldiers said that she was under arrest by order of the High King for destroying and nearly wiping out the people in Skyrim. She was speechless and tried to ask more questions but they didn't given her a chance to do so... At the Solitude palace, The High Kind told her, that she and her brother ravaged Skyrim then killed and destroyed everything in their path. Her brutal killings lead her to one place... Windhelm. There she massacered the people then burned their houses down. When she heard this, she was heartbroken... Knowing that the home she loved, the palce she grew up... was destroyed by her brother and herself. When she asked where was her brother at, they didn't respond... Instead, the king announced her Punishment... Since excecution was not effective enough, he sentenced her... To Eternal Exile. The King summoned his most powerful wizards and Scholars of Magic and ordered them to send her out of this realm, he didn't care where, he just gave them the command and they obeyed... Amist of the pleading and her explanation, the king didn't listen... as she slowly disappeared out of sight. She ended up in Equestria when she woke up, and found herself on a form of a winged horse, she tried going back to Skyrim, but cannot do so, even though she lost her form, she retained her Thu'um... before long, she was hit hard for the fact that she was no longer in Skyrim... but now in a new world. Was once a Champion an a savior of Tamriel... now considered as a monster, who almost killed the people on Skyrim. 'Equestria Life' After Living in Equestria for almost a year, she was grown quiet accustomed to the life she had now. She learned not to eat meat as ruled in the land, and just settled for fruits and vegitables, but still hides the fact that she eats meat as well... After some time, she learned how to use Alchemy in a way where no pony in her kind had ever done before. She can create things out of nothing, and can do things no other alchemist can do... She later traveled to Japony to extend her knowledge on Alchemy, and by the time she returned... she had became a State Alchemist and known as the Dragonborn Alchemist of Equestria. Other Characters. Raven Regios - Brother, Flame Alchemist. (Mehrunes Dagon) Alloy - Son, Metal Morph. (Son of Metal Thunder) Acid - Toxic Chemicals and poison Expert. (Daughter of Niro) Yuki Nagato - Alien Technology Expert (From Haruhi Suzumiya) and head of the Science Division in Canterlot. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:RP Blog